Family Reunion REWRITTEN
by Reed314
Summary: Harry and Dudley are both wizards and veelas, James and Lily are alive, Hermione is Harry's mate, and a family reunion sits on the horizen. Something bad is bound to happen.


A/n: This is the new and improved 'Family Reunion'. I hope that you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Black Parade, or who's got what it takes (I hate that song)

**Chapter one**

**End of 7****th**** year Chaos **

Hogwarts was in chaos as everyone got ready for the talent show that was going to be performed this night in the great hall. Hermione had disappeared over and hour ago along with three Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. Leaving Ron and Harry to listen to Ginny pathetic nagging as she ordered several Gryffindor girls to arrange things for her performance.

"That isn't right Lavender!" Ginny yelled at her backup singers.

Just then the portrait whole swung open and Hermione Granger, Cassie Hale, and Isabel Gray ran into the common room and up the stairs toward the girls dormitory. Harry looked after his best friend wondering what she was doing with the two other girls in different houses. He heard Ginny curse and he sighed. She and Hermione had been fighting ever since they had started dating. This was supposed to be fun at Hogwarts, why couldn't she make it more enjoyable.

Ginny and her backup singers began to sing to the tape she was playing in the CD player. She was dressed in a very short mini skirt and a tight tank top. She had worn it even though he had disapproved greatly as well as her brothers. Ginny was a horrid singer but she had cursed Harry and Ron so they could only say positive things about her singing.

You could hear the giggling from upstairs over Ginny's horrid singing and soon the three girls came back down with a bag of what looked like clothes hanging on Hermione's shoulder while the two other girl's both held boxes.

Harry didn't have a chance to ask her what it was because of Ginny's yelling.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I was trying to practice are you trying to spy?" Ginny yelled at Hermione. Hermione had grown extremely beautiful over the past summer and that was one of the reasons why Ginny now hated her. Hermione's hair had become straight and now flowed down her back and one some occasions she would curl it. She had also filled out and had gotten all the curves in the right places. She had almost the entire male population chancing after her but she paid no mind to it.

"Why in the world would I be spying on you of all people Ginevra?" Hermione said.

"Come on 'Mione, don't pay and mind to her." Cassie said as she pulled her two friends away.

Harry sighed, Hermione had become so distant. Sometimes they went whole days without talking. He knew it was because Hermione and Ginny had gotten into a fight and he had taken the wrong side even when he knew Hermione was always right. Now Ron and Harry were slowly loosing Hermione. She had become so angry at them all that she hardly smiled near the, or even laughed.

Everyone was sitting in the great hall waiting for the first performance to go on. Harry sat at a table with Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas, and lastly Seamus Finnegan.

Just then the first act went on and then the next until it came down to the last two acts. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had gone on yet and Harry was dying to see what his best friend was doing. Then the curtains opened to show Ginny and her back up singers Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

She was singing a song called 'who's got what it take's' from so stupid move she had seen on TV.

_**(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo, what it takes to make  
Me glow what it take to make this beat flow! **_

_**(Verse 1)  
Everyone is talking about what they think they need  
They're making up a list of things,1,2,3  
Everyone is different  
But why we can't agree?  
Every girl wants a boy to treat her sweet  
Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool will get you anywhere  
I need your respect if you're gonna be the one  
And don't think it's the problem  
Try to get the job done **_

_**(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to be  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow! **_

_**(Verse 2)  
Talk can be so cheap  
So I just look for action  
Be good to me if you want my atraction  
Mabye I just talk to much but I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it and I know he's out there  
Wait, Wait, you might be a contender  
Hey, Hey, could I borrow your sweatshirt  
Normally I'm not the one to say hello first  
But if I didn't I might miss out and that might hurt **_

_**(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to be  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow! **_

_**(Bridge)  
I've been contemplating why  
It takes to make me give me heart  
Could you be the one  
Standing in the crowd  
I'm waiting to find out  
I'm waiting  
waiting, waiting,oh! **_

_**(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to make  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to make  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow! **_

Everyone clapped when she was done and she bowed positive that they were going to win. Next was Hermione. And as they walked out onto the stage everyone looked at the band that was setting up.

There were six of them all together. Hermione was the one who was conjuring a piano in the corner while Cassie and Isabel were helping three dark haired boy set up microphones, a drum set and the rest of the equipment. Everyone took in their strange appearance. Hermione was beautiful in the knee length black summer dress while the three boys where dressed in ragged jeans, black jackets and black button down shirts. When everyone was ready the two girls left the stage as Hermione took a seat at the glossy piano bench.

One of the boys that Harry recognized as Luke Hale stood up to the microphone and addressed everyone.

"We had a friend several years ago when before we knew magic even existed. To most of you he would be a muggle but to us he was the most magical person alive. He was killed last September by Voldemort (some people flinched, pathetic). He used to sit in our pratice room all day and listen to us play for him. This was his favorite song. So here is How To Save A Life, for Jason."

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

No one could move after the song. No one breathed. The only sound was from that of the tear drops from the band members as they fell to the ground. No one had a chance to clap because by the time anyone got over their shock the group had disappeared.

When the scores had been added everyone came back onto stage and stood there waiting for the judgments. Ginny looked smug like she knew she was going to win even after the performance of the How To Save A Life.

Professor Dumbledore stood up after they had all voted.

"You all did wonderful jobs and all have wonderful talents but sadly I can not give each one of you a prize son in third place with 30 votes is Pansy Parkinson! In second place with 40 votes was Ginny Weasley! And now after a touching performance I am proud to introduce you winners with 110 votes, How to Save a Life!" The whole crowd cheered as the four friends hugged each other while Ginny stomped of the stage in rage.

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Ginny had been in a state of rage from the moment everyone got back to the common room. She had yelled as Harry sat on the couch pretending to agree with her. Then the moment Hermione walked into the room she had backed her up into the wall and began to yell at a very frightened Hermione. In the end Harry with the help of Ron pulled Ginny away from Hermione giving her the chance she needed to run and run she did. She ran to her own personal quarters for Head Girl.

After a few hours Harry had managed to calm Ginny down and she had gone to bed after a long passionate kiss.

Harry sighed and got out of bed and began to walk down stairs to the common room. He was surprised at what greeted him. Hermione was sitting on the couch curled up in a dark green blanket that Harry had never seen before and holding a still picture frame. Her eyes were shut and her breathing even and calm. She was dressed in dark red pajama capris and his quidditch sweatshirt she had browed so long ago that he couldn't even remember.

Harry smiled and moved toward her to take the picture frame out of her hands. When he did he was greeted by the sight of Hermione and a boy with dirty blonde hair grinning at the camera. The fire was slowly dying down so it must have been late. Harry picked her up and held her bridal style as he carried her toward her bedroom. She had told him the password when she had first gotten it just in case he ever needed to talk to her.

He walked toward the wall and said the password and it reveled a door to him which he skillfully opened without dropping Hermione and began walking up the stairs to her personal bedroom. When he entered the room he looked around to see pictures of him, Ron, her younger sister Becky, and her parents. Among the pictures were the pictures of the blonde haired boy and boys from Ravenclaw that she had sung with that night. As he set her down on her bed he looked up to see a picture of him and her sitting on the couch in the common room. She was leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed and he held her with a look that showed love, devotion, and possessiveness. Harry smiled at the picture. How he wished she would still be that close to him but he knew that would be impossible.

"What are you thinking Potter, you screwed up big time" Harry said aloud.

"No you didn't" Came Hermione's tried voice. Harry turned to see her still on the bed with her eyes closed but you could tell she was still awake. "You didn't screw up anything Harry." She said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He couldn't describe how good it was to hear her voice again. He walked over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Thank you Hermione. Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"There is nothing to forgive." She said softly as she closed her eyes once again. "Now if you don't mind leaving I shall talk to you tomorrow." She said. Harry smiled and pulled the blanket over her.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise," She said with a yawn. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room. As soon as he reached his bed he fell down and quickly fell asleep.

A/n: Ok you might have some questions so I'm going to answer some.

Also this set in a very alternate universe Lily and James are still alive and Dudley is a wizard but goes to Drumstrang. Uncle Vernon has accepted the fact as well as Petunia just because their son has powers.

Ok, so if you have any questions please asked then when you review


End file.
